Mine
by Micky and Spells
Summary: Lime - Hope - Final Fantasy XIII - Mine - Songfic  I will promise you...


Lime - Hope - Final Fantasy XIII - Mine – Songfic

Written by Spells.

A/N: I'm bored, so YAY FOR BAD FANFICTION!~ This is one of those stories where I have no idea what I'm writing, I just am xD And for those people bothering to read the lyrics, it's a direct translation from Korean, so it may sound odd/disjointed.  
>~ ~ is lyrics<br>Disclaimer: I don't own ANJell or Hope, but hell, I would love to. Yes, even Pretty Boy. But not Just-As-Useless. She annoys me .

_~I will promise you to live with only you in my two eyes  
>I will promise you to live with only you in my two arms<br>From the time I open my eyes and till I sleep I will only yearn for you  
>I love you don't forget these words I love you forever~<em>

"Hope, look!" You pointed to the bluejay in the tree you were walking by. Hope raised his head to look at the small bird. "It's so cute!"

"It is," he agreed, and then returned his gaze to you. "But I think I prefer looking at you."

"Aww, thank you!" you said happily, turning to face him, and grabbed his other hand. "You're not so bad yourself." You went on your tip-toes and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and chaste.

"Daisuki..."

_~I will become the shade in the hot summer  
>I will become your umbrella when it rains<br>I will become the small chair when you become tired from walking  
>So that your happiness will be doubled, I will laugh with you<br>I will become the towel when you cry to wipe your tears~_

You sat on your couch at home, thinking of, what else, Hope. He was gone visiting some old friends, and to be honest you were feeling kind of lonely, and you missed him. A lot. Everything reminded you of him. Rain. Walking down the road to Palumpolum Academy to get to your classes under an umbrella with Hope. Sunshine. Laughing and splashing each other with water at the beach with Hope. Even other memories resurfaced, like when your grandmother had passed away, and Hope had held you in his arms, cradling you as you cried.

You hoped that he would come back soon...  
><em><br>~We are like coffee and doughnut  
>Giving me happiness you are my special<br>Day by day you are running low on energy Emergency  
>Breathing life into you, your sweet scent~<em>

"You can't catch me!" you cried, running around the park.

"Wanna bet?" Hope was currently 'it', and was running after you.

"Not particular-" You were suddenly caught from behind by a laughing Hope. "Hey!"

"Gotcha," he whispered in your ear, chuckling. "You're 'it'!"

"Nah, I'm tired," you said, catching your breath. "Let's go hang out under a tree!" It was really random, but hey, who doesn't like trees?

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the nearest tree.

"I meant slowly-!"  
><em><br>~The love I hid every single day  
>On the day we are together I will show you all<br>I will promise you that wherever I am I will only remember you  
>I will promise you that whatever I am doing I will remember you<br>Forever I will live with this new path in my life  
>I love you don't forget there words I love you forever~<em>

You were walking back from the ice cream shop, ice creams in hand, each other's hand in the other.

"Remember when we first starting going out?" you asked Hope. He thought about it for a moment.

"Yep." A grin spread across his face and he poked you in the stomach. "You were so shy!" You giggled.

"I was just...being...mysterious."

"And I solved the mystery!" Hope cried happily.

"Yes," you replied, smiling softly. "Yes you did."

I'm glad you did...

_~I love you, what more do I need?  
>My thumping heart will answer you<br>One step two step three and four  
>I will slowly move closer to you<br>I can't tell you to wait for me because I will take you~_

"y/n."

Your back was to him.

"y/n!"

It was raining.

"y/n!"

You could hear him coming closer.

"y/n..."

His arms wrapped themselves around you from behind.

You finally turned to face him.

"You're back..."

You pressed your lips against his and the world was right again.

Finally...  
><em><br>~I will promise you to live with only you in my two eyes  
>I will promise you to live with only you in my two arms<br>From the time I open my eyes and till I sleep I will only yearn for you  
>I love you don't forget these words I love you forever~<em>

The feeling of pure bliss washed over you as you lay next to each other. Hope played gently with your hair as you rested your eyes. The moment was amazing. He was amazing. He was yours.

Your hands found his. "Mine..." you whispered, bringing his hand up to your lips softly.

Hope pulled you closer. "Yours forever."

THE END

A/N: YAY THAT SUCKED! xD Oh and yeah I'm too lazy to write a lemon for the last "story"-thing :p DEAL WITH IT, you rampaging mice of le doom.

And this was a Jeremy fic before I decided it wasn't.


End file.
